


A Night in the Lion's Den

by 5up3r_N3rd



Series: The Bastard Sons [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cockblocking, First Time Bottoming, Jamie is not good at timing, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Jon is worried about the war with the dead and Cersei will not help. Gendry does his best to try and calm him.





	A Night in the Lion's Den

“Seen it with her own damned eyes yet still refuses to help! The Lannister’s are nothing but cowards!” Jon said pacing in his room that Cersei had provided for them. Honestly, half of him believed this to be a trap. The Queen never acted out of the kindness of her heart, there was none in it as far as most were concerned. Gendry sat on the bedside just observing him. “Even she cannot sit idly by on this one. She’s foolish. She’ll just take back land when we leave to fight beyond the wall. And for what if we lose? Take back the land of death? We will certainly without her armies’ numbers…” He continued.

He again passed by the bed pacing, Gendry reached out grabbing his arm. “Jon… There is no sense in worrying about something you cannot control. I know how serious the matter is. This is life or death, for everyone. I believe in you and Dany. You can fight this and win without Cersei. And I will be right beside you if you allow me.” Gendry said, pulling him closer.

“Aye… I’d have you nowhere else.” Jon replied leaning quite contently into Gendry’s embrace. “Happy to hear it. Now quit your pacing and come to bed with me. Going to war requires rest.” Gendry said. “Then why do I feel it is not rest you are after?” Jon asked, a devious smile breaking across his lips. This had a smirk erupting on Gendry’s face as well. “Perhaps it is not.” He answered.

“Have you begun to fancy me, Gendry?” Jon asked again. “I thought what we did on the ship made that obvious.” He replied chuckling slightly. “I must be in need of a reminder.” Jon said, pushing Gendry down on the bed and straddling his waist. Gendry smiled up at him, almost lovingly and placed his calloused hands on Jon’s hips. “Maybe you are.”

Gendry flipped him gently, putting him on his back in the middle of the bed. He then began to devest him, stopping when he reached his breeches. He kissed up his stomach, biting along his abs. He drug his tongue along them as well. He loved to feel Jon’s muscles jump and flex beneath his ministrations. “Do you like this Jon?” I don’t want to make any mistakes with you.” He said, resting his head on the others chest for a moment. Jon looked down at him, smiling softly before running a hand through Gendry’s hair as to convey his thoughts. “What you are doing is perfect.”

He smirked back at Jon before taking a budded nipple past his lips. Jon gasped and arched his chest wanting more. Gendry nipped and pulled at the bud with his teeth, drawing out delicious noises from him. He stopped for a moment, but Jon pulled him back down with a whine as he harshly bit the other. “G-Gendry!” He choked out. Gendry responded by laving his tongue over the sore skin. Jon sucked in a sharp breath.

Gendry then worked his way up to Jon’s neck, sure to worry his teeth over Jon’s collar bones first. Bruises from their last tryst still faintly clung to the pale skin. “All mine.” He whispered, sucking hard to darken them. Jon could feel his cock steadily leaking now. He was enjoying taking it slow, but he was aching, desperate to feel his lover move within him. “Lover? Is that what we have become?” Jon wondered for a moment, train of thought quickly interrupted when Gendry forced his tongue past his lips as he gasped.

Great heat filled his gut as their tongues danced together. Jon pushed at Gendry’s chest to break them apart to say, “Please… please Gendry… my love I need you, need to feel you. I cannot take another second without being one with you.” Gendry smiled and looked up and down his face several times, trying his best to burn the sight of Jon’s needy features in his skull. “Aye, you shall have me.” He replied, lifting himself off Jon to fish around in his satchel. “Ah, there it is.” He said pulling out a small vial of oil.

“Where’d you get that from? You hadn’t any on the ship… at least that I know of.” Jon questioned smiling cheekily at him. “Went off shopping while you met with Queen Cunt.” Gendry replied. Jon chuckled, “Aye, she is that.” Gendry laid himself back down on Jon after coating his fingers in some of the thick liquid, teasing the tip of his index finger against his hole. Jon groaned into his mouth as Gendry claimed his lips once again. “Relax for me, my king.” He said.

“Gendry, I am not your king.” Jon replied, meeting his heated gaze. “Oh? But you are. You are king of my heart.” Butterflies filled Jon’s stomach and chest, he swore he could feel them about to burst outwards in that moment. “As you are of mine.” Gendry smiled and eased the first digit inside him, already moving it in and out. Jon instinctively spread his thighs wider, relishing the new feeling. “It’s like a hot fire licking inside… coiling.” Jon said arching to feel more. “Please Gendry, add an-

A knock came from the outside of the door. “OH GREAT HELLS! WHAT IS IT?!” Jon shouted, furious that he and his new lover had been interrupted. “It is Ser Jamie. I am here to discuss joining your cause.” Jon looked to Gendry then to the door, then back to Gendry. “We will have time to continue later love.” He started laughing. Jon grumbled getting out of bed to get redressed. “This better not be a joke.” He said angrily whipping open the door.


End file.
